


Before

by pqlaertes



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loneliness, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

Face it. She pretty much never woke up like this.

Ray sucked at her nipple in deep surges and his fingers did warm, complex things between her thighs.

"Morning." Such long fingers.

She drew him up, found narrow hips with her hands.

Fast and sleepy at the same time. She scratched stars on his back. "Elaine." whispered tenderly. Nice knowing it was her he was thinking about

Poor Ray. Since the divorce . . . What he really needed was a friend.

 

* * *

_Northwest rooming house:_

Constable Fraser talks about his day with the wolf, and then silently masturbates.

He wouldn't have said lonely.

 

===

1996


End file.
